MegamanEXE: Evil Within
by DLB99
Summary: (are there still any Megaman.EXE fans? this is my first fanfic.) Megaman is gone, new evils keep arising one after another. will it ever end? Will he ever return?
1. Chapter 1: attack

**Chapter 1**

"Look out!" A 6th grader in an orange vest and wearing his signature headband yelled.

"Yeah yeah." A blue Net Navi replied as he jumped out of the way of an explosion.

He land and called, "Mega Buster!"

The Navi's right hand became the blaster and began shooting at his opponent, A taller Navi with Yellow armor. His opponent dodged the Mega Buster shots but the last one hit him in the chest, just missing his blue emblem. The yellow Navi quickly recovered and activated a Cyber Sword.

"Wide sword coming your way!" The kid in orange informed.

Not long after, the Blue Navi's hand turned into the sword, He quickly charged at his opponent and attempted to strike, but the yellow Navi blocked it with his sword. He quickly raised the sword around to try and hit the shorter, blue Navi's left side. The blue bomber quickly moved his sword to block the hit. Before he could react, the yellow Navi punched the blue one in the head, leaving a noticeable scratch on his helmet. He then quickly retreated by jumping back.

"Spread Canon!" The Blue Bomber's operator yelled.

Now the Navi's hand became the Blue spread gun.

He shot a Barrage of rounds at the yellow Navi which had no time to react. The shots hit the Navi which caused a huge cloud of smoke to form.

"Flester, Logging out."

"Woo! We one Megaman!"

"Sure did Lan!" Megaman said while giving a thumbs up to his operator.

"Whatever." Lan's opponent scoffed and stormed off.

"Uh Lan, It's seven-thirty, probably time to do your homework." Megaman informed.

"Why?"

"Lan...:"

"Fine."

Lan roller-bladed back to his house, which was next door to his childhood best friend, Maylu. He ran up to his room and jacked Megaman in his PC.

"Pull up the homework." Lan said, slightly frustrated.

"you got it." Megaman replied, ignoring Lan's tone.

"Here it is." Megaman said as the files came up on the PC.

"Hey uh, do you think you can do-"

"No Lan."

"Fine." Lan groaned.

"Well I gotta go run errands." Megaman announced.

"Mmhh." Lan replied.

Megaman disappeared from the PC and went to Net City. He ran some quick errands and he plopped down on a bench in front of a building. Not soon after, something hit him in the head and he fell off the bench. He look up rubbing his head, there were two construction Navi's on top of the building he was by. He looked up to see what hit him, a bit of materialized data.

"Sorry about that!" one of them called.

Megaman stood back up "ow."

When Megaman got back, It was nine 'O clock, and Lan was passed out on the bed. He looked at the files and saw that Lan's homework was three quarters of the way done.

"welp...Ms. Mari isn't gonna be happy."

For once, Lan actually go up on time. He got dressed ate Breakfast and headed off the school with Megaman. About halfway there, Lan remembered something.

"Oh Megaman, while I'm in school there is a Net soccer going on in Net City, if you want to go." Lan told Megaman

"Oh yeah! I'll go!" Megaman said excitedly.

"By the way you might wanna finish your homework."

Before Lan could reply, he left to see if Roll wanted to go to the game.

"Hey Roll!" he yelled.

"Hi Mega!" Roll yelled back happily

"Hey, what happened to your head?" Roll asked Megaman.

"Oh, It was from net battle yesterday."

"Oh good." Roll said with a sigh.

"Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Net Soccer game in Net city with me." Megaman asked.

Her eyes lit up, "of course!" she said excitedly.

Roll wrapped her arms around Megaman's arm and he blushed. Then they teleported to Net City. they walked together to the colosseum. Once they got there, the two got their tickets and walked to their seats closest to the field.

"Welcome to a game of Net soccer!" the announcer yelled "In this game, it's Net City Vs. Sharo!"

All the Navis in the Colosseum including Megaman and roll bursted out in cheering. Then the two teams ran onto the field.

"3...2...1 go!"

It was a really intense game. Megaman and Roll cheered when their team scored and booed when the other team did. Then suddenly, one of Sharo's players kicked a ball and then one of Net City's deflected it and the ball started flying towards Megaman. He quickly stood up and caught the ball. The speed of the ball knocked him back a little. He then threw it back to a ball Navi.

"Nice catch." Roll said.

"Heh… thanks." Megaman replied with a smile.

There was 5 seconds left and it was tied 9 to 9. There was a lot of suspense in the air. Net City faked Sharo's goalie and passed it to a teammate and scored. Then the clock buzzed.

"Net City wins!"

Every fan of Net City cheered while Sharo's fans already began to teleport away.

"Yes! We one Mega!" Rolled yelled as she hugged Megaman. Now he was really blushing.

"Y...Yeah!" he managed to get out. Then his eyes grew wide. He sensed something.

"What's the matter? Roll asked seeing the expression on his face.

"Something's coming." He said coldly.

"What?" Roll asked.

"Lookout! Megaman yelled as he jumped in front of Roll.

Then the other side of a coliseum exploded and a green laser shot out and hit Megaman in the stomach.

"AHHHH!" Megaman yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Megaman!" Roll yelled as she got down and kneeled Next to Megaman.

Roll gasped. There was a wound with data leaking out where he was hit.

"ehh… I'm alright." He said painfully as he feebly stood up.

"Megaman…" Roll concerdly muttered.

Megaman then jumped onto the field as the players ran away. Once the dust settled, he could see strange warrior like Navis with their guns pointed at him. Megaman's eyes widened and they began shooting at him. He started to dodge the shots but one hit him in on the right arm. He screamed in pain and he hit the ground and slid into a wall. Data started to come out of that wound as well. He stood up and activated his Megabuster.

"MegaBuster!" he yelled and began shooting

He shot and deleted three of them but there was still five left.

"Lan isn't here to send me battle chips." Megaman thought to himself.

Now he was beginning to lose it from the wounds. He was getting weak. One of the Navis dashed and punched him in the chest cracking His chest emblem. He yelled in pain and flying into the wall again. When he opened his eyes the warrior-like Navi was standing above him. The Navi raised his gun and got ready to shoot. Megaman closed his eyes and prepared to get deleted.

"Roll Arrow!" he heard Roll yell.

She shot the Navi and deleted it. She also shot and deleted another one. Megaman jumped up and shot and deleted the last three. Once he landed Megaman turned around and faced Roll.

"Roll…" He said before he passed out from the wounds and fell forward and landed on his front side with his head cocked to the side.

"Megaman!" yelled Roll, crying and ran over to him.

She sat by him and picked up his head and rested it in her lap.

"Megaman please wake up!" she begged still crying. He didn't.

After about five minutes, medical Navis arrived and carried Megaman away on a cyber stretcher and Roll followed them by his side. The Navis took him to SciLabs. Megaman was put into the Regenerate Program to heal. Roll stood in front of him Looking sadly at the amount of damage done to him. After school Lan and Maylu rushed over to the lab to check on Megaman and Roll.

"Dad! Will Megaman be alright?" Lan asked nervously.

"He should heal but a little more damage would have deleted him."

Dr. Hikari said.

"Roll!" Maylu asked, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Megaman saved me from being shot." Roll replied all gloomful and pointed to the hole in Megaman's stomach.

"Oh." is all Maylu could say.

"Megaman should be fully healed by tomorrow." Mr. Famous informed.

"Ok, what a relief…well, see you tomorrow Megaman. I got homework to do"

With that Lan and Maylu left for home. Roll stayed with Megaman all night and she fell asleep next to Megaman.


	2. Chapter 2: Deletion

"Hey Roll, wake up sleepyhead!" A voice said.

"Huh? What?" Roll said and opened her eyes. Megaman was Kneeling next to her.

"Mega! You're okay! She yelled.

She sat up and hugged Megaman and he hugged back.

"Yep… I'm fine, it's okay." He said

"Well, we should probably get back to our PETs." Megaman said after a minute.

"Oh...Yeah." she said blushing and let go of Megaman.

"I'll see you later. Okay?" Megaman told her.

"Yep." she said back.

Megaman smiled and teleported out. Roll gave a sigh of relief and left as well.

Later that day, Lan and Megaman investigated the coliseum.

"Have you found anything Megaman?" Lan asked.

"Not a thing." Megaman replied

"Wait I see… is that a teleporter?" Megaman exclaimed.

"Hmm…I think I should go check it out" Megaman told Lan

"Be careful." warned Lan

Megaman stepped on and was instantly teleported to empty cyber space. He stepped off, Mega Buster at the ready. He looked around, but it was just emptiness, as far as the eye could see. A little confused, he stepped back onto the portal, and was back at the coliseum. Once he stepped away, the portal disappeared. He thought nothing of it.

"Megaman! What was there?" Lan asked.

"Nothing." Megaman replied

"Really?"

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"Well, that's alright, you should go and rest, since you just almost got deleted and all." Said Lan jokingly.

"Well I am pretty exhausted." agreed Megaman

With that, Megaman sat down and leaned against the wall of the PET and fell right asleep.

Lan smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

Once Lan got back home and into his room. Lan jacked Megaman into is computer. Then Roll teleported into his PET.

"Oh hi Roll." Lan said caught a little off guard.

"Hi uh, can I see Megaman?" She asked.

"He sleeping but sure." Lan told her.

Lan jacked her into the computer as well. When Roll saw Megaman, she smiled.

"Mega is so cute when he's sleeping." she thought

She went and sat down by Megaman who was still sleeping. Meanwhile Lan was passed out in bed.

"Thank you for yesterday, Mega." she whispered and she kissed Megaman on the cheek.

Megaman smiled in his sleep. Roll sat by his side for a while before leaving.

"Megaman." a voice called

"Huh?" Megaman asked, jerking awake, It was 1 A.M.

"Megaman…" It said again

"Who's there?" Megaman asked.

"Come…" It said

Then Megaman was teleported to the top of a building in moonlit Net City. Megaman looked around confused and a little scared. Then he saw a grey figure with blue eyes standing ten feet from him. It startled Megaman.

"I'm coming… delete you."

"What? Who are you?" Megaman asked dumbfounded.

"Soon...delete YOU." It yelled. Now Megaman was scared

It lunged at him. Megaman gave out a quick scared yelp and moved out of the way. When Megaman turned around it was gone. He scaredly looked around but nothing was there. He wasted no time going back to Lan's computer.

* * *

The next morning, Megaman told Lan about what happened.

"Could that have been that escaped Navi?" Lan asked

"I don't know but it was scary." Megaman said.

Then Roll popped out of nowhere.

"Hi Mega!" she said

Megaman jumped back in fear. "Oh hey Roll." he replied.

"I was wondering…" she began while rubbing her heal in a circle on the ground. "There's a haunted house in Net City. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"W...wait you mean haunted house as in g...ghosts!? The thought made Megaman shake.

Roll giggled "yep!" she knew he was afraid of ghosts.

"I mean s...sure?" He replied trembling.

"Great!" Roll exclaimed and grabbed his arm and teleported them out.

"Wait…!" but he was cut off.

Lan sat there, "huh?" he said confused

When the two got to the haunted house, there was a short line. Megaman is trembling, scared to death. Megaman has been terrified by ghosts and monsters since he was created. Roll wouldn't let go of his arm. Once it was their turn, the employee Navi let them in.

"D...do I have too?" Megaman begged.

"Yep!" she exclaimed without a care.

After a little bit, a ghost popped out of the Wall.

"BAA!" it yelled

Megaman screamed in terror and jumped back. He tried to back off but Roll caught him.

"Come on!" Roll said still not caring for his fear.

"Why? Megaman whined.

At the end Megaman plopped down on a bench. He was hyperventilating and having a near heart attack. Roll came and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, causing Megaman to blush.

"That was fun." she said lovingly.

"Y...Yeah." he replied still scared to death.

The two sat like this for a while to let Megaman calm down. After that, they wandered around the city together for a while. While they were walking, two construction Navis walked.

"Sorry for dropping that brick on you!" one of them yelled.

"Huh?" Roll said confused

"It's a long story." he said embarrassed.

* * *

Megaman and Roll were sitting on the edge of a fountain. Staring at the clear, flowing water.

Megaman spoke up "today was fun, even though it scared me half to death."

Roll giggled "yeah…"

"Hey Megaman."

"Yeah?"

"I...I" Roll couldn't find the words.

"No! No." Roll said waving her hands in front of her.

"I...Think." Her face was the same color as her suit.

"You know you can tell me any-" He was cut off.

"Megaman…" a voice called out

"Who is that?" Roll asked

"Not again." Megaman trailed off, eyes wide.

"Not again?" Roll asked, confused.

"Coliseum…" it said.

"Roll! We have to go to the coliseum!" Megaman exclaimed

"What? Why? She asked, a little worried

Megaman grabbed Roll's arm and dragged her to the coliseum.

"Mega! What are we doing?" she yelped.

Once they got there , Megaman quickly activated the Mega Buster and the two cautiously walked onto the field. It wasn't long before Megaman spotted it, the Navi from before standing there, glaring at them.

"The Navi from the night before…" Megaman thought out loud.

"Delete…"

"Mega buster!" Megaman yelled.

Megaman began to shoot at the Navi. Every hit landed. But it was unscaved.

"What?" Megaman exclaimed

Then a force knocked Roll back into a wall and pinned her there.

"Mega! I can't move!" she yelled

"Stop it! Megaman snapped at the Navi.

Lan tuned in.

"_Megaman! What's happening?"_

Roll and I are under attack.

"_What!?"_

The figure began to charge at a really high speed towards him. Megaman jumped over him.

"_Giga Cannon!"_ Lan yelled from his PET

Megaman's hand turned into the Giga Cannon. Megaman began shooting at the Navi in the air. Once he landed he saw it did no damage. Then the Navi dashed at him and picked him up by the helmet.

"Megaman!" He heard Roll yell.

Megaman attempted to punch it but the Navi caught is fist. Then It moved its hand onto Megaman's left shoulder and ripped off his left arm.

"GIII... AHHHHH!" Megaman yelled in excruciating pain.

The Navi threw him across the field and he flew into the wall next to Roll.

"Megaman are you okay?" She yelled still forced against the wall.

"Not this time I think" Megaman said holding his shoulder while standing up, Data gushing out.

"What? NO!" she cried, dumbfounded

"Cyber Sword…" Megaman said.

"Megaman!" Roll cried.

Megaman's remaining hand turned into a sword. Megaman charged at the Navi ready to swing. But the Navi easily caught Megaman's head. It began to squeeze his head.

"AHHH!" Megaman yelled

His helmet began to crack. Chunks of his helmet where falling out, leaking data. Megaman managed to break away and jump back. He could barely stand from the amount of damage. He weakly charged again but to little avail. It could him again. The Navi cocked back his arm and punched a hole right through Megaman's stomach

"Erk…" Megaman managed.

"NOOOO!"

The Navi dropped him and he fell to one knee. Holding his stomach. It punched Megaman in the chest, knocking half of his chest emblem off. He flew back and landed in front of Roll. The figure laughed. Pure terror was on Roll's face. The Navi then disappeared, the force on Roll was released, she sprinted to Megaman and fell on her knees next to him.

"Mega! No! Not again…" (deleted in NT Warrior)

She cradled Megaman's limp body in her arms. Megaman opened his eyes and brought his fading hand to Rolls face. Roll began to cry.

"Goodbye Roll, sorry…I can't be there…for you…anymore.

Megaman's eyes faded white, his arm fell and his destroyed body faded away.

"Megaman deleted."

Roll sat there, she couldn't move

"_Megaman? Megaman! Megaman NOOOO!" _Lan cried.

Roll just stared in shock at were Megaman used to be, she was now staring at her hands. She couldn't move but was shaking quite a lot.

"No...Megaman...Not again...Don't leave me again...Please...NOOOO MEGAMAN!

* * *

I know that Megaman is a almost dead category, but Thanks for reading! like I said this is my first Fanfic, so please review and tell me what I can improve on. I have the first 5 chapters written but i'm going through them and making improvents. But the next chapter should be out in a day or two. Have a good everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: The Under Net

It has been a week since Megaman's deletion. Lan hasn't been the same since. He is depressed, nothing would cheer him up. Roll has been slumped over in Maylu's PET with her head dug into her legs, sobbing.

"Mega...please come back to me, please…" she would say.

Maylu became very concerned for both Roll and Lan. She didn't know what to do either.

"Losing a friend must be hard, especially twice." Maylu thought to herself.

"Hey Roll, are you okay?" Maylu asked Roll.

"No!" Roll spit out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maylu asked.

"I never got to...!" she snapped, "...I never got to tell him how I feel! And I never will be able to!" Roll said, balling.

"We'll get him back like last time!" Maylu said, trying to cheer Roll up.

"We can't! The memory orbs aren't here like last time! (NT Warrior) Roll yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Megaman, please come back!" Roll yelled at the top of her lungs.

At Lan's house, he is sitting on his bed, going through his battle chips, sorting them for optimal strategy. But there was no point, Megaman was gone. All Lan could think of was Megaman and how bad he wanted him back. Then Roll Appeared in Lan's empty PET. Lan turned to face the table next to his bed.

"Wassup Roll?" Lan asked

"I just wanted to stay here for a while." she replied

"That's okay." Lan said and looked back at his chips.

She stood there for a few minutes, looking around the PET, though there was nothing to look at. It was all green.

"You liked him didn't you?" Lan asked with a smirk.

He startled Roll "what no!" She spit out.

"If and when we get him back you should tell him how you feel." Lan knew she was lying.

A couple hours later, Roll went back to the coliseum where Megaman was deleted. When she looked around, she got flashbacks of him, being torn apart, in pain. It hurt her. She began to cry again. After a while of looking around, she saw something glimmering. She ran over to see what it is. When Roll picked it up, she gasped. It was half of Megaman's emblem. Just by holding it, she could feel his presence, next to her.

"You found a piece of Megaman!?" Lan and Maylu both said in unison, exasperated. Lan is at Maylu's house so she can help him with his homework.

"Yeah, I found half of his emblem at the coliseum." Roll told them while she held the piece up so Lan and Maylu could see.

"Why would his emblem be there?" Lan asked

"That Navi ripped half of it off which was what deleted him." Roll said hurtfully, then she looked away.

Lan thought for a moment. "What if you could find the other half?" Lan suggested.

"Huh?" Roll looked up.

"Maybe If you could find the other half of the emblem, It could bring him back?" Lan continued.

"I don't know." Roll thought out loud.

Then the emblem began to glow a bright neon blue. Roll fell back from fear and dropped the piece in front of her. Lan and Maylu covered their eyes.

"Roll?_-_You found half-Help me-Under Net-Please…" It cut off

The light faded away just leaving the half-emblem. Roll sat there, in shock. As well as Lan and Maylu.

"Mega? Was that you?" Roll whispered

"What was that?" Lan asked, wiping his eyes.

"It sounded like Megaman." Maylu said.

"If it was...what was the demonic voice?" Maylu continued.

"Most likely the Navi who deleted him." Lan replied

"He said the Under Net. Is he there? Roll asked with a glimmer of hope

"Must be Megaman!" Lan yelled in excitement

"Yes!" Roll yelled in extreme excitement.

Roll immediately teleported to Net City to access the Under Net.

"Roll! Wait-!" Maylu started

Once Roll got to the city, she ran for the edge of the city because the edge was prone to Under Net openings. After a while of searching, she found an opening to the Under Net. she hesitated, but she thought of Megaman, and how she could bring him back. With the thought, she jumped in. It was about a fifteen foot drop. Once she landed, she looked around a little intimidated. Roll has never been here before. She picked a direction and walked. After about ten minutes, she spotted something coming in the distance. she looked closer, and saw that they were two Under Net Navis. She gave a quick yelp and jump behind a data mound. The Navis never said anything as they got closer. Once the two were in about ten feet from where Roll was hiding, one of them stopped and so did the other.

"Do you hear something?" one asked.

Roll covered her mouth with her hands once she realized she was breathing heavily.

The other Navi paused to listen.

After a second he answered, "No, I think you're hearing things."

"Maybe I am."

The Navis continued on their way. Once they were out of sight, Roll made a break for it. She was too busy running to notice an oncoming downwards slope. Once she realized it was there, it was too late. She lost her footing and tumbled down the slope. Once she reached the bottom she tried to stand back up but she was still going to fast, she lost balance and fell on her face and skid to a stop. She pushed herself up and rubbed her cheek. She looked forward and saw another Navi standing a ways from her. But she immediately recognized the colors of the Navi.

"Mega?" she asked to herself

She started to run to him. Once she got closer, she saw it was Megaman. But he was still damaged, his helmet was crushed, and still without an arm, and his head slouched down, leaking data.

"Oh no! Mega you're still...are you okay? She yelled once she saw his condition.

When Roll was standing a few inches from Megaman, He placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Mega-?" Roll began

Then Megaman lifted his head, revealing his pale face and blank, white eyes, and an evil smile.

"AHHH! Megaman!" she screamed, in utter fear.

Megaman began to drag Roll into the ground. Megaman began to laugh non-stop.

"No! Mega!" she yelled while trying to escape.

Roll closed her eyes, then the laughing stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on the ground in pitch-darkness. Roll stood up, trembling from fear.

"Roll!" She heard Megaman yell.

"Megaman?" she asked. Megaman sounded normal this time.

Roll began to run towards the voice. The darkness slowly being illuminated until the darkness was gone. Then Roll saw him, he was normal and not damaged.

"Megaman! You're okay!" Roll exclaimed.

"Roll!" Megaman said again, smiling.

Then an arm appeared out of thin air behind Megaman. The arm suddenly thrusted right through Megaman's stomach, like what happened last time.

"AAHHHH!" Megaman yelled as he faded away. The arm disappeared as well.

Roll screamed and began to cry, this was too much for her to handle. Especially having see Megaman get deleted like before and the look of pain on his face as he faded away. When Roll turned around, the same mangled Megaman was standing a foot away. His blank eyes, glaring through Roll's soul.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked coldly, then proceeded to grab Roll's arm with his one hand.

"Please no!" Roll begged with tears rolling down her face.

Megaman smirked and through her back into the darkness. Roll landed and slid back about five feet. She stood up, about to crack from the emotions. Then a pretty large screen appeared in front of her. It showed Megaman's face as he was screaming in pain while his head was being crushed by the Navi's hand. Then he fell limp, and it ended. Roll couldn't move from the fear and anger towards whoever was doing this to her.

"Oh Roll…!" she heard behind her.

Roll froze as tears were flowing down her cheeks. She slowly turned around and saw the deathly Megaman again.

"Please no…" Roll begged

Megaman just smirked. Then He kicked Roll and she fell on the ground, back down. He walked over and pressed his foot into Rolls gut.

He then activated what's left of his Mega Buster and pointed it at Roll.

"Megaman! Please no! She begged while crying.

"_Tur-ret!" _Roll heard, the signal was weak.

"Maylu?" Roll asked herself from under Megaman's foot.

Then a green turret appeared and shot at Megaman once. It hit him in the chest. He screamed and then faded away.

Once he was gone, Roll stood up but quickly fell to her knees and began to sob. Then she was teleported out.

"Thank gosh I found your signal."

Roll didn't say anything.

"What were you thinking? Going out like that on your own! You could have got deleted!" Maylu told Roll angrily.

"I just wanted to save Megaman." Roll argued.

"Well I don't want you to end up like Megaman!" Maylu snapped.

This made Roll very angry, using Megaman as an example like that. Without a word and single tear, Roll went into sleep mode.

"Hey Roll, Roll! I'm sorry I-" Maylu sighed, now Roll was mad at her.

Roll hasn't spoken to Maylu all day. She won't even look at her.

"Roll, come on I'm sorry!" Maylu would try to say, but Roll wasn't having it.

The next day, Roll snuck out while Maylu was in school. She was going to try to find answers. The place she went to was a data log center, where all kinds of files about anything was kept. She went to the Navi section. After a while of searching, there was nothing about it, until she found the last file. "Unknown" was the file name. When she began to read it, she gasped. The info sounded like the Navi.

"_There's not much known about this Navi. But it was created along with the cybernet. The Navi is rarely seen, it is thought to live in the Under Net. It only comes out to gain strength from Navis with high fighting power. Every powerful Navi it faced all got deleted. But eye-witnesses say that it rarely talks, only says one or more words at a time. They say it is the most unholy and evil voice ever heard. Stay away from this Navi, anyone who faces it will be deleted." _the file read.

"So Megaman is in the Under Net, was it that Navi who tricked me like that? Making Megaman do that do me." Roll thought to herself

"So you're researching it." a voice said from behind Roll

The voice scared Roll and she quickly turned around. A male, human looking Navi that had green armor with black accents was standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Roll asked

"My name is Derek, I am the only one that escaped from one of the Navi's attacks. I understand you lost a dear friend of yours to it, Megaman is it?." he asked.

Roll sighed, "yes."

"I have some information to possibly bring him back." Derek said.

Roll perked up, "Really?"

"From what I've experienced, The Navi takes a piece from everyone of its victims, no one knows why." he informed.

Roll brought out the half of Megaman's emblem. Derek examined it.

"It is quite possible it has the other half of his symbol. If you could somehow get the other half from him, you could bring Megaman back." Derek continued.

"Are you sure?" Roll asked with a little bit of doubt.

"Absolutely, I have confidence that you could do it." Derek replied.

Roll pondered this for a moment and looked down at Megaman's emblem.

"Wow, thank for-" when Roll looked up, Derek was gone.

Roll looked around for a minute, wondering where he went. Then she really smiled for the first time since Megaman was deleted.

* * *

Thanks for reading! let me know what you think and what I can improve on. The next chapter will be out in the next day or two. The last chapter I had to take down about three times to fix mistakes I somehow missed. But whatever. So have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4: Megaman?

"Maylu! Maylu!" Roll yelled as she returned to the PET.

"What is it Roll" Maylu asked, A little surprised Roll was talking to her all of a sudden.

"Megaman is in the Under Net!" Roll exclaimed.

"What?" Maylu asked

Roll told the entire story about Derek and what he told her about the Navi and Megaman to Maylu and Lan who was now on call.

"So Megaman is in the Under Net." Lan thought out loud.

"We have to go get him!" Roll exclaimed in happiness."

"Wait Roll!" before you run off again, i'm gonna call some help." Maylu told her.

"Who?" Roll asked.

"I don't know yet, nobody is here in Dentech right now. But I'll let you know when we get there." Maylu said.

"And I will provide my battle chips." Lan added.

"You just go to Net City and kill time." Maylu told Roll.

"Okay you two! Thank you." Roll said and she left.

**Flashback**

"Roll! What's the matter? Megaman asked.

Roll was standing in front of a cyber-pillar crying

"I can't find Rush! I was supposed to be watching him! Maylu is going to be so mad at me!" Roll told Megaman crying

Megaman walked up to Roll and placed his hand on Roll's shoulders. Roll blushed.

"Hey, I'll help you find him." Megaman assured.

"Y...You will?" Roll asked.

"Of course! My wouldn't I?" Megaman said with a smile.

"Heh...good point." Roll replied.

"So, where was the last time you saw Rush?" Megaman asked bringing his hands off her shoulders.

"At Net City Square." Roll said.

"Okay, let's start there." Megaman suggested.

When the two got to the square, they spit up searching every place in the surrounding area. They were having no luck until Roll came across an ally. When she walked down it, she heard what sounded like barking. Roll peaked around a corner and saw three Navi thugs holding Rush hostage.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Roll jumped out and yelled.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the thugs said.

"My my, she's a cute one." another said.

"Hey guys! Concentrate and delete her!" the third one yelled.

The three raised up their blasters and prepared to shoot her.

"Wait stop!" Roll begged.

"Hee-hee, like begging gonna stop us." one said.

"Barrier!" Megaman yelled

Megaman jumped out in front of Roll and stuck his hands out. A clear barrier formed in front of the two. Right as he did, the three shot but each one was deflected by the barrier.

Megaman dropped the barrier

"It's Megaman! Get him!" one of the thugs yelled.

"You can try if you like." Megaman replied and activated his Mega Buster.

Megaman started to run away from Roll and began shooting. Megaman hit and one in the chest and deleted him. The second one also started to shoot at him. Megaman dodge the first shoot but the second one hit him in the right shoulder, taking a chunk out of it.

"Gaa...you got me." Megaman said.

Megaman then activated his battle mask which covered his mouth and nose. The thug shot at him again, Megaman blocked the shot with his Mega Buster, which burnt it. Megaman then shot him in the head at deleted him as well. The last one activated a samurai-like sword and charged at him. Megaman only had time to deactivate his buster before the thug got to megaman. The thug raised his sword over his head and swung it down towards Megaman. Megaman caught the sword in between his hands. The strength of the Navi forced him down on one knee. The sword came within inches of Megaman's face before he twisted the blade and broke it over his knee.

"W...What!" the thug said in surprise

Megaman smiled. He grabbed one of the broken pieces and stabbed it into the last thug.

"AAHHH!" he yelled before he got deleted.

Once he was gone, Megaman ran over to see if Rush was okay.

"Rush, are you okay? Megaman asked.

"Aup!" Rush confirmed.

"Good." Megaman replied.

Rush ran over to Roll and jumped into her arms. Megaman walked over to Roll.

"Are you hurt?" Megaman asked.

"N...No." Roll replied, she was surprised by the way he fought. He fought so violently. Was it because her was protecting her?

**End Flashback**

Roll sat on a bench for what seemed like forever. She couldn't wait to try and get Megaman back. She was almost ready to on by herself but she remembered what happened last time.

"Greetings Roll! A familiar voice called.

Roll turned around to see it was an old friend, Glide.

"Glide!" Roll yelled.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Glide said.

"Yeah, it has." Roll replied.

"I was asked by Miss Yai to assist you to get Megaman back. Maylu has already told me the story." He told Roll.

"Shall we head off?" Glide added.

"Uh...yeah." Roll replied, she was getting nervous.

The two walked to the same entrance Roll went to before. Once they got to the hole, Glide could see Roll was nervous.

"It'll be okay, If we succeed, Megaman will come back." Glide said.

Roll looked up to Glide, "Have you been to the Under Net?" Roll asked.

"Yes, many times. Sometimes Yai asks for 'unreasonable things'." Glide confessed.

"So you know your way around?" Roll asked again.

"For the most part." Glide replied.

This made Roll feel better. Having someone who knows their way around. They then jumped into the hole and landed in the Under Net. once they landed, Roll looked around quickly to see if there were any fake Megamans, there were none. Roll sighed in relief. The two decided it would be best to go the direction Roll went before. There was no major issues, just the occasional virus. Which was strange for the Under Net. After an hour of walking, they sat down to take a break. They talked for a while to catch up on things that have been happening.

"Roll! Glide!" a faint, echoing voice called.

"Did you hear that?" Roll asked.

"Yes, but who is it?" Glyde replied.

"Roll! Glide!" the eerie voice called again.

"It's Megaman!" Glide exclaimed.

"It Is!" Roll agreed.

Roll and Glide continued to follow Megaman's voice. After a while, the voice stopped. Now they had nothing to go off of.

"Why did he stop?" Glyde asked.

"I don't know…" Roll replied

"Turn around…"

So the two did and there it was. A black figure was standing there. The figure was all black and was tall and beefy like Gutsman but more human-like. Roll's eyes went wide.

"I...It did it!" Roll told Glide.

"That's him!?" Glide replied.

"You...Not worth...Time." it said

"Glide-Cannon!" Glide yelled as his hand became the cannon.

He shot three times, but the Navi just raised his hands up in front of it and block them.

"Aqua Tower!" Roll yelled.

Roll placed her hand on the ground. After a second, water began gushing out from under her hand. The water formed a tower that went up farther than the eye could see. The tower started to move towards the Navi. the tower hit the Navi causing the water to burst out in all directions. The attack did nothing.

"What are we supposed to do!?" Glide asked.

"I don't know! Not even Megaman could do anything!" Roll replied.

Then the ground began to shake. Then it started cracking in front of the Navi then it started cracking rapidly towards the two. They jumped out of the way of the crack and landed next to each other.

"_Roll! I'm going to send you a battle chip from Megaman!" _Lan told Roll

"Ok!" Roll said back.

"_Z Cannon!" _Lan yelled.

Roll's hand turned into the powerful blue weapon.

"Woah! Megaman really uses this?" She said.

Roll pointed the blaster at the Navi and shot. A large, purple ball launched at high speeds towards the Navi. the force knocked Roll on her behind. Before it reached Navi, it disappeared.

"H...How?" Roll managed.

"Bamboo Sword!" Glide yelled as his hand turned into it.

He ran at the Navi and jumped up to hit it. But it raised its arm and smacked Glide out of the way. He flew a good hundred feet away, just leaving Roll who was still on the ground. The Navi turned back to Roll and the Z shot reappeared in front of it. Roll gasped as the ball of energy shot towards her. She looked away and closed her eyes. But it never hit her, she opened her eyes to see Protoman standing in front of her with a barrier up.

"Protoman!" Roll said as she stood up.

"Sorry I'm late, it was short notice." Protoman replied.

"Neo Variable Sword!" Protoman yelled as his hand turned into the neon blade.

He ran at the Navi, sword ready to swing. He swung at the Navi but it caught the blade. Protoman attempted to push closer, but it was to strong. His free hand turned into another sword and tried to stab into it. The sword shattered on the touch. Its grip shattered the variable sword as well. With that, the Navi punched Protoman in the gut, launching him back past Roll. Protoman was yelling as he past. For the first time, the Navi started walking. Then it when into a run towards Roll.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll yelled.

The arrows still did nothing. Roll braced herself and started to scream in fear. But before it got to her, a familiar green and black Navi materialized and block the Navi from hitting Roll.

"Derek?" Roll asked exasperated.

"You know this guy?" Protoman said as ran back up to Roll followed by Glide.

"The names Derek." He said while holding the Navi back.

"You three have to get away, I'm going to use the last of my power to seal this thing away for good." Derek huffed.

"But-" Roll protested.

"Go!" Derek shouted.

"Come on Roll let's go." Glyde said.

The three ran back a ways and watched what Derek was going to do. Derek pushed the Navi back and charged into the thing. A very bright white ball formed around them. When it dissipated, the two were gone. But the other half of Megaman's emblem was floating a foot off the ground. The second half appeared in front of Roll. It flew to the other half and conjoined, reforming the emblem. Then a blue light flashed.

"Mega?" Roll asked herself.

A body began to form around the emblem. The light began to flash brighter. Once the light went away, a familiar blue Navi was standing there, He was repaired but still with no arm, but it was patched. He had no helmet, but he had hair, similar style to Dr. Hikari's but black. His ear pieces were still there, and the hair that would normally stick out the back of his helmet stayed the same.

"Mega!" Roll cried, she began to full on sprint to him.

But she was stopped when he shot at her.

"Mega! What are you doing? Are you okay?" Roll yelled.

"Geez, what did you do to him?" Megaman asked as he looked over his body.

"Wait, that's not Megaman!" Glide shouted.

"It couldn't be." Roll began.

"That's right." Megaman said.

"D...D…" Roll started.

"Continue." Megaman replied.

"Dark Megaman?" Roll answered beginning to tear up.

"Bingo." he said in a playful tone.

"Where's Megaman?" Protoman demanded.

"He's right here. You see when I was deleted by Slur, Megaman took my remaining data into him (Stream) But when you brought Megaman back, my data reactivated, taking him over." Dark Megaman said still in a playful tone.

"Such a shame I'm sure you all were just DYING to see him." He added now in a dramatic tone.

"Enough!" Protoman shouted and he dashed toward him.

"You know if you delete me, you delete him for good as well." Dark Megaman said all casually.

Protoman hesitated and Dark Megaman took advantage of this. He grabbed Protoman by the head before he passed with his one hand.

"Caught you slacking." he whispered into where Protoman's ear would be.

Dark Megaman Kneed Protman in the stomach.

"Oof!" Protman huffed.

Still holding is head, Dark Megaman threw Protoman to the side.

"Protoman, logging out."

Dark Megaman dashed to Glyde. Before he could react, Dark Megaman had a hold of him now. He let go for a second to punch Glyde in the chest. Glyde made no noise as he fell to the ground. Dark Megaman planted his foot into Glyde back and began ripping his wing-like things that were on his back out.

"AAAAAAHH-" " , Logging out."

That just left Roll, who stood there in shock as to what just happened. Dark Megaman went back to his standing position. He turned to Roll with and evil smile and his body turned into his purple color scheme. He began to walk towards Roll, his new hair bouncing with each step. His smile never left his face as he made his way to Roll. Roll started to step back.

"Stop it Mega!" Roll screamed as she began to cry.

"Why? We just got started." Dark Megaman replied.

His smile got bigger he dashed at Roll and grabbed her left whip on her head.

"GIII-" Roll moaned, crying.

He then yanked her closer to him.

"Ah!"

Roll looked up to see that Dark Megaman's face was inches from hers.

"How pitiful, not putting up a fight." Dark Megaman said as he looked Roll over.

"Please Mega, why are you doing this?" Roll begged.

"Like I said, Megaman's gone!" As he said that, He ripped off the clear, yellow whip.

"AAAAHHH!" Roll screamed.

She fell to the ground and rolled on her side, holding where the whip was.

Dark Megaman picked her up by the shoulder and lifted her off the ground.

"You know, Megaman is never coming back. No matter how hard you try, he never will. You will have to deal with the fact he's right here, and yet you can't do anything about it." Dark Megaman told her.

"Please Mega, you will!" Roll choked.

"No, never." he replied.

Dark Megaman dropped her and Roll fell on her back. Dark Megaman kneeled next to her. An evil smile came across his face. The last thing Roll saw was his fist coming straight for her face.

...

Dark Megaman was walking through Net City, look at what has changed since he left. He could hear other Navis whispering.

"Megaman's alive?" "He has hair?" "why is he purple?"

Dark Megaman smiled and kept his head down, wandering the streets of Net City.

Roll woke up in the regeneration program. She looked around and saw protoman on her left and glide on the right. She was the first to wake up.

...

"Roll!"

"Maylu!" Roll replied.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Maylu told her.

"Yeah, what happened?" Lan asked.

"Dark Megaman is back." Roll said softly.

"WHAT?!" Lan and Maylu said in unison.

"That's not possible." Lan said.

"That's what I thought." Roll replied.

"What exactly happened?" Maylu asked.

"Maybe it would be better if I show you." Roll said. Her whips lit up and a screen showed up in front of her. It looked like it was in Roll's point of view. It started when Megaman just came out of the blue light. It went through everything, ending when Roll was punched.

"How is this possible?" Dr. Hikari asked himself. He joined them sometime in the showing.

"And what else, Megaman has hair?!" Lan asked exasperated.

"I guess so. That technology hasn't been invented yet." Dr. Hikari said.

"But Dark Megaman coming back…that's unbelievable." Dr. Hikari continued.

"_Megaman is never coming back."_

"Mega, why won't you come back to me." Roll thought to herself.

...

Dark Megaman is sitting on top of a building in Net City. he had his legs dangling over the roof, his red eyes staring out over the skyline. Hair swaying in the cyber wind. He stood up on the edge and revealed a mini bomb. Dark Megaman activated his battle mask that just left his red, evil eyes. He threw the bomb over the edge and it exploded below. Echoed screams wailed just after. He jumped off and landed in the fire and rubble below. His hand turned into the Mega Buster and it started to power up for a charged shot. He aimed the buster at the first floor of a nearby building, he shot and the building exploded into fire and smoke. The building collapsed soon after.

...

"I will have to go now, Miss Yai wants me back." Glide told Roll.

"Ok, see you later." Roll replied.

"Farewell." Glide said and left.

Protoman woke up just after.

"How was I defeated so easily?" Protoman thought out loud.

"I don't know, Mega...er...Dark Megaman seems to be extremely powerful with Megaman's body." Roll replied.

"Roll! Protoman!" Lan's voice called, "something is happening in Net City! Can you check it out?"

"Yeah!" Roll said back.

Roll looked over to Protoman, Protoman nodded and the two teleported out to Net City. After the two got there, an explosion went off in the distance. Roll and Protoman ran to the location of the explosion and stopped about a block from a fire in the street. Roll could faintly hear the screams of Navis in the blaze. A police Navi flew out of the flames and landed on his back. A familiar Navi walk out of the flame, battle mask on, spiky hair swaying. His hand turned into a sword as he walked to the Navi. once Dark Megaman was over the Police Navi, he stabbed him in the chest, deleting the Navi. this really hurt Roll, seeing her best friend attacking innocent Navis so cold bloodedly, she began to tear up. Dark Megaman looked up to see two Navis running towards him.

"Well if it isn't Megaman's little friends. Miss me already?" Dark Megaman said through his mask.

"Why are you doing this?" Protoman demanded.

"Simple, because I want too." Dark Megaman coldly replied with a glare.

Protoman's hand turned into a sword.

"Well, I won't let you continue!" Protoman yelled as he charged at the evil Navi.

"Protoman! Wait!" Roll called but it was too late.

Protoman jumped up to slice him but he was blocked by Dark Megaman's sword.

"I wish I could have my left arm right about now." Dark Megaman said as he pushed Protoman with his sword.

Protoman jumped back and landed next to Roll.

"Protoman! Remember what happens if he's deleted?" Roll remind him.

"Right." He replied.

Dark Megaman dashed at Protoman. Roll stepped back but Dark Megaman grabbed Protoman and quickly threw him to the ground, so hard that he bounced up. When he did, Dark Megaman kicked him through the wall of a nearby building.

"I guess that just leaves you." Dark Megaman said as he turned to face Roll.

"Wait! Don't!" Roll begged as Dark Megaman approached her.

Dark Megaman's hand turned into the Mega Buster and pointed at Roll.

"Sorry. Gotta have fun somehow." Dark Megaman laughed.

"Mega please!" Roll cried.

Before Dark Mega could shoot, Roll ran up and hugged him. Her head on his emblem.

"Please Mega, I know you're still there...please come back." Roll begged.

Roll looked up to see Dark Megaman looking down at her. She could see struggle in his face.

"GET OFF ME!" Dark Megaman boomed as he grabbed and threw Roll into a wall. She fell onto her hands and knees. Dark Megaman came up and kicked her over.

"Ah!" Roll yelled in pain.

Roll was on her back. Dark Megaman loomed over her. Roll was too afraid to move.

"When will you learn? Megaman isn't coming back! Knock that into your head!" he yelled at her.

Roll began to cry on the ground. Dark Megaman's hand turned into a sword.

"I've had enough with you." Dark Megaman whispered.

"Stop!" Roll cried.

Dark Megaman thrust the sword at her. Roll closed her eyes, waiting for the wave of pain, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the blade inches from the left side of her head. The struggling look was back on his face. Dark Megaman looked down for a second and looked back up, and the look was gone.

"Well, it seems that Megaman in me is keeping me from killing you." he said with a smile."

He deactivated the blade and stood up.

"Next time."

Dark Megaman disappeared into a wave of pixels. Tears rolled down Rolls face as she feebly stood up, holding her side where she was kicked. Protoman limped through the hole in the wall, he had a cut on his right shoulder and his black visor was cracked.

"Where'd he go?" Protoman asked.

"H...He l...left." Roll weeped.

Protoman fell one knee.

"Ehh...I think it's time I go." Protoman said quietly.

Protoman logged out. Once he was gone, Roll fell against a wall, buried her head in her knees, and began to cry, wishing for her best friend to return.

**Flashback**

"Hey Roll!" Maylu called.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"Lan just got a new custom Navi! He's a boy and similar style to you." Maylu told her.

"He better not be like Gutsman." Roll thought to herself.

"You could probably see him at school today." Maylu informed.

Maylu arrived at school and sat at her normal seat next to the window. About five minutes, Lan and Dex burst through the door, throwing insults and how their Navis would destroy the other. After their argument, Lan sat down next to Maylu. After a while, Dex stood up in the middle of class after Roll hit Gutsman. Everybody laughed at him.

"Hey Megaman, why don't meet Maylu's Navi." Lan suggested.

"Uh ok." Megaman replied.

Roll was standing recovering from what just happened. Then a flash of light appeared. When it subsided, a Navi with dark blue armour and light blue gloves, boots, helmets and backpack was standing in front of her. He was faced away from her. He looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Hi!" Roll yelled.

He turned around "Hi." he said with a smile.

Roll walked up to the blue Navi.

"Uhh...my name is Megaman, Lan's Navi." Megaman said nervously.

Roll giggled at his nervousness "My name is Roll, Maylu's Navi." Roll replied.

"Roll…" Megaman repeated "nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Roll replied.

"He's kinda cute." Roll thought.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Yep, Dark Megaman is back. we'll see where this goes. Also, let me know what you think of the flashbacks. The next chapter is the last pre-written chapter which like before, will be out in a day or two. Like always, have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5: Theory

"_Lan, Lan! Earth to Lan! WAKE UP LAN!"_

Lan jerked awake, "Huh...it was just a dream."

...

"M...Maylu!" Roll called.

Maylu raised her head. "ugh...Roll, what is it? It's 7 o'clock on a Saturday." Maylu moaned.

"He attacked me." Roll said plainly.

"Oh that's nice." Maylu said, disorientated from the grogginess. She laid her head back on the pillow.

Then her eyes shot open as she realised what Roll was talking about. She sat up quickly and picked up her PET.

"He did? How did he get in? What did he do to you?" Maylu spat out.

"He...he told me something."

"What?"

"He told me that Mega is still there, but he's being manipulated my dark Megaman. Because of that he can't deal a blow that would delete me." Roll informed.

"That's a good thing right?" Maylu asked.

"But." Roll continued, "He said that he can still harm me, VERY badly."

Maylu didn't know what to say, Roll was in danger now, along with the rest of her friends Navi's,

"_I can hurt you very...VERY badly in the most painful ways, but I can't do something that would delete you...HE won't let me."_

Without warning, Maylu set the PET back down and rushed to get ready for the day, things had to be done. After she got ready, she grabbed her PET and rushed out the door. She ran to the house next door and knocked. Within a few seconds. Haruka (Lan's mom) opened the door.

"Hi Maylu! What can I do for you? Haruka asked.

"Is Lan here?" Maylu asked.

"Of course." Haruka gestured her to come in.

Lan was on his computer looking at battle chips, he had no reason too, but he did anyways. All of a sudden, Maylu burst through the door.

"LAN!"

Lan jumped about as high as the ceiling and came crashing down and landed on his stomach, He turned over, holding his stomach.

"What was that for?" Lan asked.

Maylu couldn't help but giggle. "We're going to Sci-Labs!"

"Why?" he asked again.

"We gotta figure out how to get Megaman back!"

"Oh!" he said before jumping up and following Maylu out the door.

...

"I don't know." Dr. Hikari announced.

"What!?" Lan, Maylu, and Roll yelled in unison.

"If we can't attack him without harming Megaman. There's virtually nothing we can do." Dr. Hikari continued.

"There has to be something." Lan asked.

Mr. Famous came up behind Dr. Hikari. "What if the way to bring him back IS to attack him?"

"That can't be! You know what Dark Megaman said." Maylu said.

"What if that's just it?"

Now all three of them were staring at Mr. Famous, which made him uncomfortable.

"Possibly, damaging him to a certain extent could allow Megaman to take back over for good." Mr. Famous continued.

"But...I don't want to hurt him." Roll called from the big screen in the meeting room.

"Or, maybe seeing or hurting someone he cares about could snap him out of it."

All eyes turned to Roll.

Then the Sci Labs alarms went off. Dr. Hikari quickly ran to a computer and began typing commands.

"Something is breaking through the firewall!" He announced.

"Could it be?"

"Send out security Navi's!" Mr. Famous ordered.

A screen appeared next to Roll showing the signals of the Navi's approaching the threat, the numbers immediately began to drop. Within thirty seconds, all of them were gone, and the screen closed. Within no time a purple flash covered the screen, when it faded, Dark Megaman was standing behind Roll, who turned around. A terrified expression was on her face.

"It is."

The alarms turned off and a smirk came across Dark Megaman's face.

He deactivated his battle mask, "miss me?"

"What do think your doing?" Lan yelled furiously.

"What does it look like?" Dark Megaman replied sarcastically.

"Send more Navis!" Mr. Famous ordered again.

Fifteen Sci-Lab Navis appeared in front of Roll.

"Heh...more practice!" Dark Megaman said.

He activated his buster as well as all the other Navis.

The Navis began shooting at him but all of them were dodged with his lightning-speed movements. In the air, Dark Megaman shot and deleted four of them. He landed and threw a mini bomb, it exploded and deleted another six. Dark Megaman switched from his buster to a long sword. He blocked the bombardment of shots with his sword. He made quick work of them. He stabbed the last one through the chest and lifted him off the ground. He looked at Roll with an evil smile.

"Catch."

He threw the last Navi off the sword and towards Roll. She shrieked and covered her head. The Navi faded away before it could hit her. When she uncovered her head, she saw Megaman pointing his buster at her.

"Roll look out!" Maylu called through the screen.

Before Roll could react, He fired two shots. The first one hit her in the shoulder, which knocked her off balance. The second one hit her in the right side of her torso. She screamed in pain as she fell onto her back.

"Roll!" everyone called.

"_He...he...he actually attacked me." _Roll thought.

"See? I can hurt you very badly." Dark Megaman clarified.

"Mega! Stop this!" Roll begged, now crying. Her best friend was hurt her, he would never do that.

"Aww...what's the matter? Did I hurt you?" He taunted.

"Please stop!"

"No."

Dark Megaman was now standing over her, pointing buster at her.

"Hub! Stop this now!" she cried.

His eyes suddenly went wide, after a second, he dropped his arm. That look was back, he was struggling again. He closed his eyes, when he reopened them, they were green. But the purple color scheme stayed.

"Hub?...Roll?" Megaman asked.

"Mega?"

Megaman looked over Roll, Her shoulder was de-rezzing and her torso was severely burned.

"Oh no...what have I done." Megaman said softly.

He fell to his knees next to Roll. He looked over to the screen and saw Lan, Maylu, Dr. Hikari, and Mr. Famous looking at him shock, along with Roll.

"Y...You have to delete me!" He announced.

"NO!" everyone yelled in unison.

"You have to! Before he comes back!"

"No I can't!" Roll cried.

Megaman stood up, Roll feebly did as well holding her torso.

"I can't! We can save you!" Roll then brought him in for a tight hug.

Megaman pushed her off with is one arm.

"You have to get away! He's gonna- AHH!" It was too late.

His green eyes slowly flickered back red. Dark Megaman wasted no time hitting Roll over the head with is buster. She fell back down on her side. Tears spilling out. Dark Megaman said nothing and glared at Roll before disappeared in a cloud of particles.

"Mega…" Roll got out before passing out.

"My theory was correct." Mr. Famous said.

"Roll! Roll! Answer me!" Maylu cried, tears were forming in her eyes.

Lan placed a hand on her shoulder making her blush.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Lan reassured.

Maylu wiped her eyes, "Thanks Lan.

...

Roll opened her eyes to see that she was in a regenerate program.

A screen opened in front of her, "Roll you're okay!"

"Maylu...uh huh." Roll assured in a soft voice.

"Where's Mega?" She asked.

"He's gone."

"Oh."

"That's not important right now. Are you sure you're okay?" Maylu asked.

"I'm all good." Roll reassured.

"Good."

"It's just-" Roll began

Maylu frowned, she know what Roll was going to say.

"-I can't believed he actually attacked me." There was no sound of emotion in Roll's voice.

"You gotta remember, that's not Megaman, It may be his body, but it's not really him. Maylu tried comforting her.

"Yeah…" Roll replied

"You know what." Maylu announced, "let's go home, I bet that new bed sounds appealing right now."

* * *

Alright, this is the last pre-written chapter. Now you're going to have to wait until I finish other chapters. I also don't have certain dates to upload, just whenever I finish a chapter. Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6: Gone Again

"Where are you?!"

"You tell me."

"Enough jokes!"

"Why? This is fun!"

"Come out Dark Megaman!"

"Typical Protoman, ruining the fun."

"Just come out!"

"You're the one who chased me into a place full of pillars."

Protoman turned around. The sword he had out began to glow blue. He sliced the air in the direction of a pillar. A Beam came out of the sword and flew into the pillar, causing it to explode. Once the dust settled, a purple Navi jumped out from the rubble and revealed himself to Protoman.

"Dang! You found me." Dark Megaman fakely pouted.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Protoman asked.

"To me personally? Yes." Dark Megaman responded.

Protoman suddenly dashed forward to hit him with his sword but was blocked by Dark Megaman's own sword.

"Just because I have one arm doesn't mean i'm weak you know."

Dark Megaman kicked Protoman which launched him back. He did a backflip and landed on his feet.

"How did it feel when you where a Darkloid?" Dark Megaman asked.

Protoman froze when he said that. "That's not important."

"Sure it is. You know it felt good when you attacked your own friends." Dark Megaman replied.

"I had no control." Protoman argued.

"And Megaman doesn't have control, just like you didn't."

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Protoman yelled so loud it made Dark Megaman wince a little.

"You enjoyed hurting others, even though you weren't in control, you still enjoyed it." Dark Megaman continued, ignoring Protoman's retortion.

"No…" Protoman knew he was toying with him, but he couldn't hold the wave of regrets.

"And this is exactly how Megaman feels, he'll be the same as you where."

"ENOUGH!" Protoman bellowed.

He then ramed his sword into the ground causing a curved beam to shoot at Dark Megaman. He smirked and swiftly jumped out of the way of the beam. When he landed, he shot his buster at Protoman who deflected the shots with his sword. Then Protoman sent another beam out of his sword at Dark Megaman. He jumped out of the way a little too late and the beam hit his foot. The force of the beam knocked him out of the air and he landed on his back.

Dark Megaman propped himself up and looked at his foot, which was de-rizzing, "Looks that things are getting serious." He said swiftly with a smirk.

For the first time, he activated his helmet which covered up his dark brown hair. Then he activated his battle mask. Dark Megaman stood back up while Protoman went into defensive stance. Dark Megaman disappeared, Protoman paused for a second before turning around to block Dark Megaman's sword. Protoman then pushed him off.

"Man you're good." Dark Megaman huffed

"I've been practicing." Protoman remarked

Megaman charged back at Protoman who again blocked them. This time Dark Megaman pushed Protoman's sword out of the way with his and managed to get a hit in with his elbow, cracking Protoman's visor. Protoman backed off as well as Dark Megaman. Protoman felt the crack in his visor with his hand.

"Again?" Protoman half joked.

"I've been practicing." Dark Megaman mocked.

The two kept sword fighting occasionally getting hits off each other. Both where badly cut and bruised. But it ended when Dark Megaman tripped Protoman. He fell on his back and Dark Megaman proceeded to stab him through his left shoulder. Protoman shouted in pain and tried to pull Dark Megaman's sword out of his shoulder, but he was too weak to.

"Looks like this ends here, to bad I can't finish you."

Dark Megaman pulled his sword out of Protoman and changed it back to his hand.

"Later." He said before leaving.

After Dark Megaman was gone, Protoman pushed himself off the ground, holding his shoulder.

"This time." He muttered before disappearing himself.

…

Dark Megaman materialized in a dark alleyway in Net City. He krept to the edge of the alley but not too far out to be seen. He waited until a civilian Navi walked by. Dark Megaman quickly activated his sword and chopped the Navi's left arm off. The Navi screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Dark Megaman quickly retreated back into the shadows. He held up the arm and it dissipated into particles. The data flowed to shape his left arm. Soon after the data rematerialized to form Dark Megaman's missing limb. He raised his new left arm and moved it around.

"Ah...it's good to have this back."

"Quick! Check that alleyway." Dark Megaman heard a voice call.

He quickly looked up to see two police Navi's coming down the alley. He smirked and disappeared back into the net before the Navis reached him.

...

Dark Megaman appeared on the top of a building by Net City Square. He raised his restored left arm, and changed to a sword, a blaster, and back to his hand. He gave a nod of approval and he brought his arm back to his side. He looked down to the square, and saw a two particular Navis. One pink and one brown. An evil smile broke across his face.

…

"How long has it been since he attacked Sci-lab?" Glide asked.

"Three days." Roll replied.

Glide and Roll where lingering at the square. They were asked to stay together when they went out since the two were potential targets.

"I heard that the police are gonna start searching for him." Roll continued.

"Are they now? That's most likely the best." Glide muttered.

"Dark Megaman won't go down without a fight you know." Roll looked up to Glide.

"Yes, we found that out the hard way." Glide joked.

"We sure di-"

Roll shrieked and stepped back as a buster shot explode in front of the two. Roll and Glide looked up to see Dark Megaman standing there with his buster still pointed at them.

"Oh there he is." Glide remarked.

He was about to shoot again when a red Navi kicked him to the ground. He quickly stood up and pointed his buster at the Navi.

Dark Megaman formed his helmet, "Miss me already Protoman?"

...

Roll and Glide only watched as explosions and smoke with the occasional spark of two swords clashing arose from the top of the building.

"Glide to Sci-Labs, Dark Megaman is here at Net City Square and is currently battling Protoman." Glide informed.

"Come on! We have to go help!" Roll announced.

...

The fighting stopped on top of the building. Dark Megaman and Protoman where facing each other.

"Come on! I just got fixed!" Dark Megaman joked.

"Touché" Protoman replied.

The two where once again covered in wounds. Protoman had quite a large cut on his arm that was leaking data. Dark Megaman was all cut up and one of the fins on helmet was badly chipped. Dark Megaman activated his buster and shot it at Protoman, who activated a shield to block the shots.

"Oh...I didn't know you had a shield." Dark Megaman said.

"Makes it harder for you." Protoman retorted.

"We'll see about that."

Dark Megaman turned around and ran to the edge of the building. He jumped and landed on the neighboring building.

"So it's a chase you want." Protoman thought.

Protoman followed Dark Megaman and landed on the same building.

"Protoman!" Roll who just got to the top of the building followed by Glide called from behind Protoman.

Dark Megaman looked over and smiled

"Well look who showed up!" Dark Megaman called.

Protoman saw an opening, he dashed forward while Dark Megaman wasn't paying attention and sliced him with his sword.

"Ehh…"

Dark Megaman had a huge cut that spanned from his torso to the bottom of his emblem. It was de-rizzing rapidly. He fell to his knees as he looked at the wound in shock.

"H...How?" He stuttered.

"Caught you slacking." Protoman recalled.

"Protoman! Why would you do that!?" Roll called.

Protoman turned around to see Roll and Glide running to him.

"Why do you think?" Protoman Snarked.

"At least somebody cares."

Protoman looked back to Dark Megaman

"Oh shut up." Protoman replied.

"Weren't we supposed to do that?" Glide asked.

"Well...Yeah." Roll agreed.

"You...you think I'll go down that easily?" Dark Megaman slowly stood back up.

Roll gasped when she saw that he had his arm back.

"I never will." He continued.

He flicked his arms out and both and became swords. He took an offensive stance ready to attack.

"Why do you keep fighting? You're badly wounded!" Protoman asked.

"I'll never go down that easily."

"Well, have it your way." Protoman said with a shrug. "Come on you two."

"But-" Roll started.

"Come on Miss Roll." Glide interrupted.

Roll hesitated before following Glide.

Protoman attacked with his sword but Dark Megaman caught it between his two swords. He twisted Protoman's sword off to the side and kicked Protoman off to the side. Glide began shooting at Dark Megaman. He blocked the shots with his swords. He charged at Glide and planted his feet into Glides chest. He pushed off which knocked Glide over. Dark Megaman did a backflip and landed back where he started, but he stumbled. He was obviously getting weaker. Roll reluctantly raised her bow towards Dark Megaman.

"Is this payback?" Dark Megaman asked when he saw the bow pointed at him.

"I...You." Roll couldn't find the words. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Thought so." Megaman replied.

She began to shoot arrows at him. He blocked them with his swords, but the last one managed to hit him in the right shoulder. Roll covered her mouth with her hands when she realized she actually hit him.

Dark Megaman looked at the arrow in his shoulder, "ow."

He deactivated one of his blades and pull the arrow out of him and flicked it to the ground. Glide stood up and began to suppress fire on on Dark Megaman which slowly drove him back to the edge of the building.

Dark Megaman smirked, "I see what you're doing."

When he said that, Protoman came tried to hit him with his blade but it was once again blocked. But he was able to press on against Dark Megaman. Suddenly his expression changed and his eyes turned green. Protoman immediately noticed.

Megaman deactivated his helmet, "Do it."

Megaman backed off and stood his ground, Protoman hesitated

"Wait! Protoman don't! He's-!"

Protoman sliced Megaman again now forming an X on Megaman's front. He looked down in pain but looked back up. His body began to break and fade. Roll yelped and sprinted next to Protoman, she could only stare with wide eyes. Megaman looked at Roll before looking back at Protoman. He began to stumble backwards to the very edge of the building.

"Thank you."

Megaman's legs disappeared and he fell off the edge of the building. Roll ran to the ledge and looked over. Megaman fell halfway down the height of the building before disappearing into a cloud of particles. But just before he did, now Dark Megaman absorbed an object into his frame.

"You deleted him!" Roll yelled at Protoman. She didn't notice what Dark Megaman did.

Protoman let out a sigh, "I did what I had to do."

"Now he's really gone!" Roll cried. She fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"I don't think there was much we could do for him." Protoman confessed.

Roll didn't reply, deep down she knew he was right.

"You're just gonna have to get over it." With that, Protoman logged out.

She just sobbed harder. She didn't want to get over it, She wanted to save him. Now that chance is gone. Glide walked over and helped her to her feet.

"Come on Miss Roll, I think it is time we leave."

...

"Alright you two, the regeneration is complete, you may step out."

Roll and Glide simultaneously stepped out.

"Dr. Hikari." Roll started, fighting back tears. "Megaman was-"

"I know." Dr. Hikari interrupted, "No need to dwell on it right now, you two need rest."

"yeah...I guess." She agreed.

"Farewell then Miss Roll." Glide said.

Roll nodded "see ya glide."

"We will figure this out." Glide assured before disappearing.

* * *

Alright, this chapter took way longer to get out then it should have. But the holidays and my computer running out of space didn't help. I also realize that Roll is portrayed as weak and emotional, but that will change. Good day!


	7. Chapter 7: Blade

**Chapter 7**

Black car rode through the streets of Dentech City. The car was heading towards the North side of the city. The car pulled up to a plant and a man stepped out. He was tall and lean, also bald and wore black clothes with a red tie. Another man walked out of the door to the plant. This man had lots of hair and was shorter.

"Hello Mr. Jax, welcome."

"Greetings Mr. Mason."

The two walked into the factory to the lobby.

"So tell me Mason, how is the production going."

"Honestly Jax, not too well."

"I need those chemicals for my products you know"

"Yeah, and you'll get them, it's just gonna take a little longer."

…

"Well here are the chemical tanks."

Jax and Mason were standing on a ledge with stairs that go down to the floor with a door behind them which they came through.

"They look rather empty Mason."

"One, they're three-fourths full and two, I just need time."

"Um sir." An employee yelled up.

"What is it?" Mason called back.

"Something's wrong with the system!"

"What do you-!" Mason was cut off by a computer explosion.

"Stop it quick!"

"I can't-"

An explosion raged out of the station the workers were at, and they disappeared in an onslaught of fire.

Mason grabbed Jax's shirt and said, "we gotta get out of here!"

"For once I agree with you!" Jax replied.

The two burst through the door which they just came from and bolted down the hallway.

"We have to get out before the chemical tanks explode!" Mason informed.

Another explosion burst through the left side of the hallway throwing Jax and Mason into the right wall. Jax slowly stood up but Mason didn't.

"Mason! You have to get up!" Jax yelled.

"I can't just go!" Mason yelled back.

"MASON-!"

The entire factory exploded into flames. It sent a shockwave that shattered windows for blocks. Car alarms went off in every direction near and far.

…

"_At about 10:30 this morning, A chemical plant on the North side of Dentech city exploded. The factory produced chemicals for plastics and electronics. The death toll is unknown at this point but unfortunately Davis Jax, a top businessman at IPC was in the building when it exploded. We have word that a new net-terrorist group has been discovered and are believed to be the cause of this destruction. This group goes by the name 'Blade'. Stay away from this group at all costs. We will report again when there is more information." _

"It is done."

"I've seen. good work. You know your next target, correct?"

"Of course."

"Then begin."

…

"This place is a mess." said a pink Navi.

"Are there any surving Navis?." Maylu asked.

"None that I can see." Roll replied.

"Well I have to report something to the Net Saviors!" Lan whined.

"Shut up Lan."

"Wait, I think I see something." Roll announced.

She walked over to a pile of pixelated rubble and began to look around. Before she could begin, a hand reached out of the rubble and grabbed her, she let out a quick yelp and looked down.

"Maylu! I found a survivor!"

"Really?" Lan asked in the background.

"Quick, pull him out." Maylu ordered.

Once Roll had pulled out the Navi, she began asking questions.

"Did you work here?" she asked.

"Yes." he feebly responded.

After asking an assortment of questions, she reported back to Lan and Maylu.

"So this Navi was a maintenance worker at this factory, he said how he saw a mysterious figure a few times over the day. But he didn't say anything."

"That was a mistake." Lan muttered.

"He also said that-"

Roll was interrupted by a kind of blaster shot behind her. She spun around to see a Navi in the distance with its blaster pointing to the sky. That Navi shot to get her attention.

"Maylu. Someone is here. Maylu? That Navi must have cut off communications." Roll told herself.

"Who are you?" Roll called.

This Navi was tall and in all black except for a red blade symbol on his chest. His helmet covered his whole face with a visor to see out of, almost like a street biker helmet.

"That is not important." the Navi called in a muffled, robotic, british voice.

"Then what are you here for? "She called again

The Navi slowly raised his arm and pointed directly at Roll. "You."

"I heard a lot about you… Roll was it? From certain individuals."

The Navi began slowly pacing towards Roll, causing her to take a defensive stance.

"Those individuals want you dead, and that is why I'm here today." He finished.

_Oh great_ Roll thought. "So it was you who destroyed this place."

"Yes, I had to draw you out somehow because I also hear you have been heavily grieving the loss of a close friend of yours." He replied.

She froze, "How do you-"

"I have my ways." he replied. "Now… shall we?" he said while his arm turned into a cannon.

Before Roll could respond he fired three shots. Roll gave a yelp of surprise and dodge the three shots. Then she turned her left hand into her bow.

"TAKE THIS!" She shouted, the Navi filled her with rage just mentioning Megaman.

She shot at the Navi, but he had super speed and dodged every shot. Not long after the Navi disappeared. Roll looked around vigorously to locate the Navi. She didn't have to look long, she heard a noise behind her and was kicked to the ground. She flipped on her back to see a cannon pointed at her head. Not a word was exchanged as Roll kicked his arm out of the way and backflipped to safety.

Roll began another onslaught of arrows. But again the Navi disappeared. Learning from what she saw seconds ago she listened very closely, not letting her guard down. Then a faint noise that sounded like wind came from behind. She spun around and hit the Navi square in the face sending him backwards and landing on his back.

"That trick won't work on me twice." Roll exclaimed.

"I can see that." the Navi replied while standing up.

Suddenly the Navi charged towards Roll and picked her up by the throat which began to choke her. She squirmed and stretched at his hand to try and break free to little avail. Before passing out from suffocation, she cocked her leg back and kicked the Navi as hard as she could in the gut. Which caused the black Navi to drop her. Both were on the ground trying to catch their breath. But Roll made the first move and roundhouse kicked the Navi in the side of the head causing him to go flying in the opposite direction.

"Roll? Can you hear me?" A static voiced asked

"Maylu! Send me a battlechip! No time for questions!"

"Uh alright, Aqua Tower incoming!"

Roll placed her hand on the ground and water began flowing from her finger and formed a huge spiraling tower of water that shot towards the Navi. He tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. The tower hit him and sent him flying upwards and crashed down on the floor. He managed to get to one knee.

"You have won this time, but Blade will come for you." He warned.

"Did he say Blade?" Maylu asked.

"The one from the news?" Lan added

"Yeah." Roll replied.

"Yay a new crime organization! Just what we needed." Lan said sarcastically.

…

"What do you thank dad?" Lan asked

The two went to Ski Labs to see if Dr. Hikari knew anything.

"I know just as much as you do. Our scanner can't find a trace of this new group. I say that it is a small group since there has only been one attack and who knows how long they have been around." Dr. Hikari stated

"If Megaman were here." Lan murmured.

"Well I know that you...three can take them down. You've done it before.

Lan noticed how he said three.

"Well," Lan thought, "here we go again."

* * *

I'm back. I've lost the will lately to write this story, burned myself out. I'll do my best to keep writing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Blade's Plan

**Note: I have changed the name from _Unwanted Evil_s to _Evil Within. I feel like it fits the story better._**

* * *

"Do you see him Roll?" Maylu frantically asked.

"No, I think he got away." Roll reported.

"Damn it!" Lan yelled. He kicked the wall of a building they were next to then sat down at the nearest bench.

"I'm sorry." Roll said with her head down.

"Don't worry Roll, you did your best. He's just frustrated." Maylu replied.

Maylu went and sat next to Lan.

"Those blade guys have gotten away four times already. Four! How do they get away so easily?

"I don't know Lan. But we will catch them sooner or later. Maylu assured.

The three have been chasing Blade down for the last month. Roll tried to fight them while Lan provided Maylu with his battle chips. Everytime they were unsuccessful, they slip away everytime. Maylu heard a grunt from her PET, she looked and saw Roll on one knee breathing heavily.

"You're pretty banged up. Let's go to Sci Lab and get you fixed up."

Roll nodded yes.

"Are you coming Lan?"

"Sure."

…

"The recovery process should only take a few minutes." Mr. Famous informed.

"Alright. Take it easy for a little while okay?" Maylu said.

With that the regeneration program began. Maylu looked around the room.

"Do you know where Lan is?" She asked.

"In his dad's lab." Mr. Famous answered.

"Okay thanks."

She left the room and went to the door of Dr. Hikari's lab. Before she went in, talking could be heard. She walked in to see Lan and his dad having a conversation.

"Could timing Maylu," Lan said when he noticed her, "We might have another chance at stopping Blade."

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen to this transmission."

Lan turned around to start the transmission. He took one step before tripping over a chair leg and face planting on the tile floor. Respectively getting laughed at by the other two in the room.

"Oh shut up." he pouted while rubbing his nose.

"Come on Clutz, you can do it." Maylu giggled.

"Ha ha" Lan replied.

He got up and pressed a button on a console. The transmission played over the loudspeakers.

"Tomorrow morning, head to Net City and destroy as much as possible - must draw them out and finish them."

Dr. Hikari pitched in, "this is all I could decode. It was quite easy to do, too easy. like the sender wanted us to hear it."

"Why would Blade want us to find them?" Maylu asked.

"Possibly a trap." answered Lan.

"Most likely." Dr. Hikari confirmed.

"I don't know what Blade is doing, but it is clear that they want you, and delete Roll, so I'd watch yourselves. If you do plan on stopping them, which I'm sure you do, get back up." He stated.

After a while of talking strategy, Lan Maylu left Dr. Hikari to continue his work. On their way home, a thought came to Maylu.

"Lan, didn't the voice sound familiar?

He looked at Maylu, "I was just gonna ask you that."

"I feel like i've heard the voice before, but I can't put my finger on it." He continued.

"Me neither."

The two reached their houses."Well it's something we'll have to figure out later, see ya Maylu." Lan said and turned on the pathway to his door.

"Make sure to ice your face!" Maylu called.

…

Once Maylu made it to her bedroom, she plugged Roll into the PC and played the transmission for Roll.

"That voice sounds so familiar." Roll said after the transmission ended.

"That's what Lan and I said," Maylu replied.

Roll began to ponder who that voice belonged to. It is so familiar, who could it be? A thought came to her, It couldn't be him. He's… gone.

**Flashback**

The colosseum is sinking, A blue and purple ball of light soared through the air, hitting each other, trying to defeat the other, Causing bright flashes of light. Everyone had escaped the place with their Navis. The only ones remaining were Lan, Chaud, Megaman, and Protoman, and Roll. Roll watched the battle in the distance, almost oblivious to the other things going on. All her friends fled the arena with their Netop's. Roll stood in shock at the sheer amount of power Megaman and Protoman possesed. With one last hit, the entire arena was engulfed in light, blind everyone inside and out of the sink N1 arena. The light lasted a good forty-five second. Once Roll was able to see again, she uncovered her eyes to see both Protoman and Megaman performing Program Advances. Roll clasped her hands together, Come on Mega! You can do it! Though she was thinking that, her worried expression told that she wasn't sure who would win. The two were almost perfectly matched. But she hoped and prayed that Megaman would win.

The two launched their attacks. Roll gasped as they were surrounded in a dome of swirling dust and debris. She could see and feel the blades making contact with each other. With one more explosion of light, it was over. Roll uncovered her eyes once again. Megaman and Protoman stood within feet of each other, looking at the other. Then Megaman stumbled and fell on his back.

"NO! Roll shrieked.

The count down hit zero, Protoman won the N1 Grand Prix. Roll began to run at them while Protoman helped Megaman up. She shed tears seeing Megaman's rival win.

"Watch out!"

Roll watched in horror seeing Megaman push his rival out of the way and taking a shot to the chest. His face froze in pain and shock.

"De..li...tion"

"Megaman data deleted"

"No… this can't be happening… no MEGAMAN!"

**End Flashback**

Roll lay in her bed, still baffled at how soft it is, even though she's been using it for a few months. Lately she hasn't been able to sleep, mostly paranoia from when Dark Megaman attacked her that one night. Also because of that voice the familiarity had her stumped, she knew she heard it so many times before. She just can't think of it.

She was half asleep, when she heard a sizable bang come from nearby. She contemplated going to find what was the cause, curiosity got the best of her. When she arrived to the Net that was right outside her PC, three Blade Navi's stood over some data, most likely their latest victim's.

Roll hid behind a nearby data cube and listened.

The three Navi's were almost impossible to tell apart. The only difference between them were different helmets.

"Do you think that pink Navi will come tomorrow?"

"Roll?"

"I know so, she came every other time.

"I hope so, we need to end her once and for all!"

"Remember the plan."

"Right"

Roll peaked over the cube she was hiding behind to get a better look. Which was a bad idea.

The Navi facing her direction glanced in her direction.

"Hey I see someone behind there." He informed while pointing at the cube.

Oh no, She stood up and ran in the other direction.

"Chase her!" she heard one of them yell.

Roll ran as fast as she could. She couldn't take on all three of them at once. A blaster shot hit the ground on the right of her and threw her off balance. She fell and rolled ten feet.

"It's Roll! Shoot her!"

Two of them shot, one going over her head and another landing next to her right leg. She sprung up and kept running. She looked over and saw a crack in a wall big enough for her to fit in but too small for the Blade Navis. She turned left dodging another shot and practically dove into the crack. Once in the passage went to the right allowing Roll not to be visible to the Blade members.

"She went in the crack!"

"But we can't fit."

"Can you even see her in there?"

"No."

"Just forget it, stick to the plan."

The other two nodded and they all disappeared. Roll peered down the passage and let out a huge sigh of relief. Now that it was safe, she returned to her PC, she saw the Maylu was still sleeping and decided not to tell her what just happened. So she crawled into her own bed and went to sleep, she was going to need it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have got the motivation to finish this story and maybe some sequels. Have a good day!


End file.
